Lost Memories
by XxXxLi chanxXxX
Summary: Karin gets kidnapped but why! im crap at summaries and i hope ya like it ne


Ren: Konnichiwa, My names Ren  
Chicken Poop: and mines chickie poop/ chicken poop  
Ren: Chicken poop they don't need to know your name  
Chicken Poop: Finewalks off  
Ren:I dont own bleach and this story may contain lots of mistakes ( i think)

Summary: Karin gets kidnapped by who and why ??!!

**Chaptor one**  
-------------------------------------------

It was 6 o'clock at night Karin's twin sister, Yuzu was at her friend's house having a sleepover, her father was at the clinic and Ichigo was doing his shinigami stuff. So she was alone at home today but she really didn't care since she got to watch her favorite anime POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!!!!!! today. (Her personal favorite character was buttercup). At first she didn't really like it but she grew attached to it when her twin sister kept on dragging her to the TV to watch that show with her since she hated watching TV alone.

15 minutes later

The doorbell rang but she didn't want to move one bit since it was the last episode of Powerpuff girls z and they were fighting "HIM". So she didn't and just stayed there and sat.

The person who was ringing the door was gone after a minute of ringing the doorbell. (Well…… That's what she thought)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of Ichigo's window(2minutes later)

(A/N The people who are here are Hiyori , Shinji and Mashiro)

"Argh, hurry up Hiyori!!" Shinji said with annoyed voice since he was under the weight of two women who were also known as his comrades and Hiyori and Mashiro

"SHUT UP!!!!" She Shouted since she hated being told what to do by Shinji as she tried to open the window

"Mou will you both stop fighting , they might hear us" Mashiro said with a pout on her face.

Silence……

"Anyway…… why are we on each others shoulders when we can walk in the air" She asked as she made a weird face ->(O-o)

(A/N weird . )

"I don't know, why don't you ask the person who came up with the idea of going on to each others shoulders" Hiyori said in a sarcastic tone

"Err"

"BAKA" Hiyori said as she jumped down and whacked Shinji with her thong lightly so he wouldn't go flying off somewhere.

As she did that Shinji lost his balanced and that caused Mashiro to fall on to him.

"oi, what did you do that for??" He argued.

"I did that for your stupidness"

"Now who are you calling me a baka, stupidness isn't even a word"

Hiyori stared at the two Vaizard as they argued and asked" Shouldn't we be catching Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister instead of arguing????" (?.?)

"SHUT UP Mashiro, this is between me and him"

"I think Mashiro is right and I bet Aizen wants to bring that girl to ""ASAP"

"Fine" (a/n: wow, what this now shes is actually agreeing with Shinji O-O)

Shinji, Hiyori and Mashiro walked up to Ichigo's window and opened it. When they got in they walked to the stairs and went to the living room where Karin was.

When they were at the doorway of the living room Mashiro's eyes started to sparkle then she ran to the couch and jumped on to it and started cheer for POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!!!!!!!

K: "WHAT THE "

Shinji and Hiyori knocked out the girl as she was about to jump off the couch

"Mashiro, lets go" Shinji said

"ehhh, I want to watch Powerpuff girls Z" Mashiro exclaimed.

"LET'S GO NOW!!!!" Hiyori shouted at Mashiro

"YADA" She shouted.

Hiyori rolled her eyes and started to drag her out of the house and Shinji carried Karin on his shoulder

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------One hour later

"KARIN, MY BELOVED DAUGHTER LETS GO AND READ A FAIRY TALE BOOK TOGETHER!!!!!!" Isshin shouted as he entered the Kurosaki household.

No response…….

"Karin??"

Still no response………

"KARIN!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?" He shouted as he searched the whole house but his beloved daughter could not be found.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Urahara Shop 

"Yo Toshiro, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he was standing.

Veins started to pop up as he shouted "That's captain Hitsugaya to you!!!!!!!"

"We came here because we were sent on a mission to protect someone" Matsumoto said as she drank sake.

"Protect who?" Ichigo asked

"To protect Karin Kurosaki (aka Ichigo's little sister) from the Vaizard since they are under Aizen's control" Renji said

"WHA-...

Just when Ichigo was about say something Urahara came in and said "Change of plans, Karin already got kidnapped" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Ren: Konnichiwa again  
Chicken poop: I bet I can write stories better than you !! .  
Ren: yea , anyway I hope you liked my story -  
Chicken poop:starts writing down lyrics on her hand  
Ren:Sweat drop


End file.
